1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium storage apparatus and particularly relates to a recording medium transfer mechanism of the recording medium storage apparatus in order to transfer the recording medium to be stored in a library.
2. Background Art
In a storage apparatus for storing a recording medium such as magnetic tapes, sometimes it is necessary to transfer recording media for loading or unloading by use of a motor. FIG. 8 is a schematic representation showing a conventional medium transfer mechanism V, in which the reference letter T denotes a magnetic tape, L1 and L2 denote libraries, numeral 30 denotes a medium supporting device, and 31 denotes a motor. Here, two libraries L1 and L2 are arranged inserting the medium transfer mechanism V between two libraries.
The medium transfer mechanism V shown in FIG. 8 comprises a swivel gear 32 fixed under the medium supporting device 30, such that the medium supporting device 30 can rotate by means of a driving gear 33 attached to the motor 31. On the upper surface of the medium supporting device 30, a hand mechanism 34 for loading and unloading magnetic tapes to the libraries L1 and L2 is provided to be capable of performing reciprocating motion in the longitudinal direction of the medium supporting device 30. Owing to those components, when the medium supporting device 30 rotates, a magnetic tape supported by the hand mechanism 34 turns (swivel). In addition, an engagement of the medium supporting device 30 with the stopper portion 35 locates the rotating direction for loading and unloading to the libraries L1 and L2.
However, since the conventional medium transfer mechanism V comprises a swivel gear 32 fixed under the medium supporting device 30, a large stress to the driving gear 33 and the motor 31 results due to the impact force at the time of engagement of the medium supporting device 30 with the stopper portion 35. Thus, a problem arises in that the driving gear 33 and the motor 31 are likely to suffer damage due to the repeatedly applied stress.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a medium transfer mechanism of a medium storage apparatus, which is capable of reducing the load applied to the motor or the gear and ensuring the stable motion for a long period of time.
According to the first aspect, a medium transfer mechanism of a recording medium storage apparatus, in which the medium supporting device supporting the recording medium is transferred for storing the recording medium in a library and the medium supporting device is positioned by abutting with a stopper; comprises: a driving side engaging element which is moved by a motor; a follower side engaging element which is engaged with the driving side engaging element having a predetermined gap between said driving side engaging element; and a biasing device for biasing said follower side engaging element for engaging with said driving side engaging element.
According to the second aspect, in a medium transfer mechanism of a recording medium storage apparatus according to the first aspect, the medium transfer mechanism further comprises a control device for controlling said motor so as to stop said driving side engaging element at a predetermined location.